El cerezo oscuro
by Hiyoki
Summary: Encerrada por un siglo ha estado,tiene un pasado oscuro,malvado y terrorífico mirada fría y distante hace que todos teman,pero su belleza es imposible de no ignorar,tal vez el corazón de muchos la hagan cambiar un poco,ella...la Diosa,busca venganza. Konoha la tendrá como Aliada pero ella no es aliada de nadie ni de ella misma...su poder destruirá todo a su paso.
1. Chapter 1

El cerezo oscuro.

Oscuridad, oscuridad y…mas oscuridad, me pregunto ¿vere otra cosa algún dia? Al parecer no, supongo que es mi destino, mi camino y castigo, aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué mi castigo? ¿Qué hice?...ahora lo recuerdo, no hice nada solo me encarcele para no seguir sufriendo, fue mi decisión nadie se opuso, nadie se negó, nadie reclamo ,nadie hizo nada, solo obedecieron mis ordenes…espero y esos 2 esten haciendo un buen trabajo, si no les dare un castigo.

Mmm…tengo muchas que hacer después de que esto se rompa, estoy segura de que tome la decisión correcta al hacer esto,ja! Es obvio todo lo que hago es correcto,falta poco tiempo para que esto se rompa…¿Por qué fue que lo hice?...cierto para ser mas poderosa que antes, para dominar mejor, ahora tengo habilidades sorprendentes, como…ninja,de- interrumpida por un sonido-*Fazzzz* fue lo que se escucho

Senti como se rompia,sentí como se movia, sentí como se desprendía poco a poco estoy sorprendida fue rápido…es sorprendente como algo que duro un minuto crear solo en segundos se rompió…no extrañare a esa esfera que cree ,Cree una esfera donde me internaría en ella por exactamente un siglo…una esfera color negra donde en el centro estaba yo, aumentando cada segundo mis poderes, soy el ser mas poderoso en la tierra…pero a cambio cada segundo era un dolor, cada segundo mi cuerpo sufria dolores insoportables que ahora no son nada, me puedo cortar 1 brazo y no sentiré nada, soy invensible, puede que suene presumido pero es la realidad, la realidad de que es extraño estar diciendo esto como si estuviera hablando con alguien,hmp que importa. También ya no se que son los sentimientos…los deje de sentir hace mucho el amor, el dolor,la felicidad, la tristeza, la preocupación en conclusión nada…mejor termino de hablar sola y salgo de esta cueva, donde estaba escondida mi esfera…Tsk, creo que me afecto estar encerrada por un siglo, no no lo una Sakura Haruno mejorada supongo…una invensible.

Pov`s normal.

Sakura:creo que no solo cambio mi poder,si no también mi cuerpo…-dijo mientras se miraba el cuerpo en un trozo de cristal negro que había, aun siendo negro se notaba.

Su rostro era hermoso en definitiva era celestial,sus ojos verdes son frios,calculadores y como dos rubís opacados pero hermosos, unas largas pestañas dándole un toque felino , sus ojos parece como si se hubiera hechado algún tipo de maquillaje (como el rímel) pero eran asi , les daban un toque hermoso, su nariz es fina y linda, sus labios son carnosos y rojizos como si se los hubiese pintado, su piel parecía porcelana de la mas blanca y pura sin ninguna imperfección, su pelo es hermoso largo hasta la cintura sedoso y cuidado,tenia 2 mechones largos a cada lado de su rostro llegándole hasta donde media su barbilla (Mori:no tiene la "gran" frente) mirándose asi muy madura y sensual, sus pechos son grandes pero no en exageración son perfectos (como los de Tsunade solo que un poco mas pequeño) su cintura diminuta y una cadera ancha era hermosa, unas piernas largas y torneadas, en conclusión se miraba el ser mas bello del planeta.

Sakura: que me ha pasado? En realidad antes era un poco asi –dijo mientras se tanteaba el cuerpo- hmp,creo que cambiare de vestuario –dijo fríamente- Konniteru –dijo mientras una luz rosa y negra la rodeaba-creo que mucho mejor-dijo indiferentemente-

Su vestuario consistía en una camisa cuello v mangas largas hasta la muñeca,color negra (como la de sasuke)que dejaba ver sus pechos un poco, y encima una falda negra hasta medio muslo pegada dejando ver sus piernas torneadas y su trasero formado y redondo (en fin el vestuario es como el de sasuke nada mas que versión mujer ) la falda atrás llevaba como una cola de seda negra transparente dándole un toque hermoso y elegante. En su cintura sakura llevaba una espada color negra el filo de la espada traía pequeños decorativos de cerezos negros era hermosa.

Sakura:y ahora…exactamente donde estoy? –dijo mientras observaba unas enormes montañas y muchos animales- creo que muy lejos de donde quería ir- dijo mientras miraba fastidiada el paisaje-Tsk, supongo que donde ella ire primero , ire en Akane –hizo unos sellos a toda velocidad- jutsu de invocación! –Dijo mientras aparecia un Lobo blanco con 2 colas (del tamaño de Akamaru)-

Akane: M-mi señora…es un placer verla de nuevo –dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa siniestra enseñando sus dientes,dando entender su felicidad –en que le puedo servir?

Sakura:Akane, también es un placer verte –dijo con indiferencia- quiero que me lleves donde se encuentra ella –ordeno mientras le se montaba en el-

Akane:Entendido mi señora! –dijo en un rugido,corriendo a toda velocidad-

Sakura: no espero las horas para ver como reacciona –susurro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra en su cara-

Otro lugar lejos de ahí

Un rubio,dos pelinegros y un peliplata iban caminado juntos, se veian agotados , y con ojeras.

Rubio:uggg…que cansancio,pero al fin llegamos! Estúpida misión!. espero por verte mi ramen querido! –dijo mientras babeaba y miraba al cielo esperanzado-no crees sasuke-baka?a comer ramen! –dijo mientras agarraba a el pelinegro por los hombros-

Sasuke:suéltame dobe! Se educado solo una vez en la vida naruto! –dijo mientras le gritaba en la cara, apartando su mano de el- tsk, Kakashi-sensei! Deberíamos proponer en sacar a Naruto del equipo, no mejor de la aldea- dijo indiferente-

Kakashi: mmm…-dijo apartando su cara del libro erotico que poseía en manos-Si lo dices tan indiferentemente y seriamente debería considerarlo ,que opinas Sai?-

Sai:si,pienso que deberíamos sacarlo, también por su pequeño pene –dijo mientras miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa fingida-

Naruto: Q-q-q- que?! Ustedes no harian eso verdad? Wuaa y que mania tienes con mi pene Sai? Y sasuke después de todo lo que hemos pasado me dejas?! Noo –dijo mientras cascadas de lagrimas salian comicamente de sus ojos-

Kakashi,sai: Baka! No lo haríamos eres del equipo 7 baka!-dijieron al unisono-

Sasuke: hmp –dijo mirando de reojo a naruto- bromeaba dobe-

Naruto: Chicos los quiero! –dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos de la emoción-abrazo grupal!

Kakashi,Sai,Sasuke: no lo creo pene pequeño/dobe/naruto-dijieron al unisono,siguieron caminando,dejando al rubio atrás-

Naruto:wuaaa chicos esperen! Ademas vamos donde la vieja tsunade a darle el informe de la misión-grito mientras iba tras ellos-

Kakashi:Apurate naruto tengo mas cosas que leer –observo a naruto y volvió a su lectura sonrojándose un poco con lo leído-v-vamos!

Asi el equipo 7 fue hacia la torre del hokage…

En la torre del hokage

Naruto:Vieja Tsunade! He vuelto!-Estrepitosamente entro a la oficina del hokage,sonriendo de oreja a oreja con sus manos detrás de la nuca-

Tsunade:idiota! ,cuantas veces te digo que no me digas haci! –dijo con una vena en la frente estaba muy enojada-

Naruto: calmese viej- un puño iba dirijido hacia el a toda velocidad,estrellándolo con la pared –uggg…aun asi lo seguire diciendo…-comicamente lloraba en forma fetal en la esquina de la habitación-

Tsunade:hmp,eso te pasa por estúpido…bueno cambiando tema como les fue el la misión kakashi?

Kakashi:mmm…pues un éxito ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos en la aldea de la arena al parecer el ataque de los bandidos no fue muy grave solo destruyeron unos cuantos edificios y unas personas lastimadas,al parecer querían robar un pergamino importante pero no lo lograron .el kazagake le mando esta carta,es de suma importancia al parecer –

Naruto:wuaa, apúrense quiero ir a mi ramen preciado! Mi precioso! –dijo con cara de obsesion-

Sasuke: No piensas mas en otra cosa además de eso? Dobe – dijo con fastidio-

Sai: Si, como tratar de hacer parecer mas grande tu pene – Apuntando hacia cierta zona del rubio –

Naruto: Sai!, deja señalar! Que tienes contra mi pene a caso no tienes? –dijo con cascadas en los ojos – y teme no mi ramen es mas importante – aclaro con unos ojos llenos de emoción-

Sai: no, el mio mide 25 cm ,te lo enseño? – dijo con una sonrisa falsa-

Naruto: Q-QUE!? Estas loco 25 cm! Eso es imposible y no no lo quiero ver sai pervertido-saltando en forma "defensiva" hacia atrás-

Todos se mantenían con cara de " en realidad son ninjas?" aunque bueno todos tienen que disfrutar, dijieron en sus mentes.

Kakashi :pueden hacer silencio Tsunade-sama esta leyendo – observo la cara de Tsunade la cual estaba seria-Que pasa?

Tsunade:podrían llamar a los 12 novatos? Todos iran a una misión a suna- sobándose la sien-ahhh, este kazekage se esmera –

Kakashi : que es lo que pasa? –guardando su libro preferido – es algo malo?

Tsunade: no,no para nada solo quiere provisiones para los edifios y casas destruidas que obviamente como aldeas amigas mandare, y serán muchas ,y que mejor que los 12 novatos la lleven? Es mas rápido y efectivo,solo llamalos-

Kakashi:A la orden!- grito, desapareciendo en un puff-

Naruto: jajaja al fin ramen querido del alma! –

Tsunade:mejor quédense, solo tenemos que esperar-

Sasuke: hmp, que fastidio- se sento en una esquina del cuarto con una pierna extendida y una recogida-

Sai: iba a dibujar, pero ya que- se dejo caer en la pared-

Naruto: odio mi vida! Noooo ramen! –sollozaba tirándose en el suelo-

Cerca de Konoha

Akira:Estamos cerca mi señora- se paro en una rama – ahí esta la puerta de donde esta-

Sakura: Mmm…no me he actualizado sabes? Creo que lo hare, Kon! – dándole toda la información del mundo y aunmentando aun mas su abnormal inteligencia inmediatamente una luz rosa la rodeo- uh? Vaya vaya… este mundo de ahora tiene sus cosas interesantes –

Akira : juju asi es mi señora,debería cubrirse sabe, no querra llamar la atención no?-dijo algo celoso-

Sakura:Tienes razón, konniteru!- inmediatamente una capucha Negra la rodeo,no dejaba ver su cuerpo ni rostro-

Akira:Mucho…mejor –dijo mostrando sus colmillos siniestramente-

Sakura:see see, mejor entro ya- caminando lentamente y elegantemente-

Akira: creo vuelvo mi señora, espero y me invoque de nuevo, hasta pronto –desapareció en llamas –

Sakura:…hmp…-caminando llego a las puertas de la aldea-

Guardia: Hey,hey,hey donde crees que vas?- sujetando fuertemente el hombro de ella-

Sakura: A ver al hokage ,mejor apártate si no quieres morir –su voz fría y mordaz lo ataco- quieres morir? – en su voz además de frialdad y mordacidad había un toque de maldad-

Guardia: Q-que? – inmediatamente lo solto y se aparto – pa-pasa.

Guardia2: que haces idiota? No lo dejes pasar- grito desde un puesto-

Guardia: tiene algo importante que hacer, trajo un papel firmado por la hokague –le grito,su cara denotaba miedo-

Guardia2: tsk, esta bien…-

Sakura: hmp, estúpidos humanos…supongo que esa es donde ella se encuentra…ugg que fastidio –indiferentemente miraba a las personas que la miraban,haciendo que ellos la apartaran del miedo-

En la torre del hokague.

Ya todos los 12 novatos se encontraban ahí, sabían lo que harian ya que Kakashi les explico y le ahorro el trabajo a Tsunade, solo estaban ahí para saber que material le tocaria llevar, y para recibir unas indicaciones.

Tsunade: supongo que ya saben a que vienen no? –observo cada uno de los rostro presentes , que ironia ,cuanto habían crecido-

Todos: Hai! Tsunade-sama/vieja!

Tsunade: Tsk, entonces les asignare cada material a cada uno de ustedes y unas indicaciones- saco unos papeles y se los entrego a cada uno- ahí esta el material que traerán y las indicaciones son…uno, quiero que todos estén unidos no quiero que se separen hay muchos bandidos en esas zonas, dos , respeten al Kazekage no quiero quejas de irrespeto si no quieren un castigo , el líder del grupo será Neji quiero que sigan sus ordenes y Kakashi los acompañara siendo asi el y Neji los 2 lideres que los guiaran, ENTENDIDO?!-

Todos:HAI!

Tsunade: pueden retirarse y alistarse para mañana, cierto mañana salen a primera hora-

Naruto: ire a comer ramen desde ahora-grito entusiasmado.

Sasuke:ire a entrenar un poco -dijo indiferentemente.

Sai: y yo a pintar, supongo – dijo pensativamente-

Kiba: tsk,es que no piensan en otra cosa además de eso?-fastidiado menciono

Lee: SI! Como la llama de la juventud que hay en cada corazón de cada uno!-con llamas en los ojos grito,con un puño en alto-

Sasuke,Naruto,sai:No! – al unisono les gritaron-

Todos: jajaja

Tsunade: nunca cambia- sus ojos se agrandaron sorpresivamente y de un tosco movimiento se para de la silla-

Ino:esta bien Tsunade-sama? –pregunto preocupada

Tsunade: U-usted, ha vuelto –aparentando estar tranquila hizo una reverencia hacia la ventana,donde ella se encontraba-

Encapuchada: eh? Me alegra que te acuerdes de mi –maquiavélicamente dijo-


	2. Chapter 2 Salida y despedida

**Es mi primer fanfic espero y os guste D;**

**NO PERMITO que nadie copie o plagie mi fic,aunque sea feo y primerizo (? no lo permito.**

**Espero y os guste este cap,hecho con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación ;D **

* * *

**El cerezo oscuro**

Encapuchada: eh? Me alegra que te acuerdes de mi –maquiavélicamente dijo con una voz melodiosa y fría-

Tsunade: u-uh si, es obvio tengo su cargo de todas las formas ,realmente me vuelvo de que haya vuelto,tardo mucho…mi señora.

Encapuchada: vengo por el lugar al cual pertenezco, pero por ahora quiero un lugar al cual hospedarme…dame uno –ordeno fríamente-

Tsunade:como siempre fría jajaja –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

Todos estaban perplejos, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué sucede? Miraban al encapuchado con curiosidad y aunque se lo crean su voz…daba miedo hasta al mas frio le calo los huesos ,era obviamente una mujer su voz lo decía era melodiosa y hermosa pero a la vez fría.

Naruto: Q-Ques es todo esto? –nerviosamente miraba al encapuchado-Señora? Y ella le falta el respeto a Tsunade?

Tenten:que es todo esto Tsunade-sama?-nerviosa miraba a Tsunade-

Todos atonitos se preguntaron...¿que es todo esto?

Tsunade:señora no importa decirles verdad? –seriamente la miraba-

Encapuchada:haz lo que quiera,pero si dicen algo,ten por segura que los mato… -mordazmente su cabeza miraba cada cara que había en la oficina-

Tsunade:e-esta bien…muchos se preguntaran ¿Quién es ella no? Como decirlo ella es…la Diosa del infierno y el cielo- dijo directamente

Naruto:…jajajaja estas tomando muchos sake últimamente vieja! –revolcandose de la risa en el suelo-jajaja

Ino: e-eh? Shisou esta bien? No ha tomado? –dijo preocupada-

Kakashi: tsk, esto es extraño ya,deja de hacer bromas jajaja –rio un poco ante tal ocurrencia-

Neji: Tsunade-sama, porfavor no es por falta de respeto pero no tome mas –dijo mientras trataba de no reir y mantenerse serio-

Tenten:creo que la hemos perdido…-comento con unas gotitas comicas en su cabeza-

Pero rápidamente callaron y se sorprendieron al ver a Tsunade tan seria, no muchas veces la miraban asi, ella en realidad decía la verdad…es imposible, tenían a un Diosa en frente de ellos?

Tsunade: Ella es la Diosa del infierno y el cielo, y si no lo creen os gustaría que ella se los demostrara? Claro si esta de acuerdo mi señora.-miro a Sakura, para ver que ella solo asintió-

Encapuchada: tsk ,que quisieran ver para creer idiotas? –Arrogantemente y fastidiada comento-

Todos se enojaron por como les dijo.

Neji: supongo que el cielo o el infierno? – enojado la miro, por que les dijo idiotas-

Encapuchada: Eso? No podrán entrar pero si observar – sonrio malvadamente y al chasquear los dedos un portal negro apareció-Satisfecho Neji Hyuga?

Neji:co-como sabes mi nombre? –dijo asombrado

Encapuchada: soy la Diosa de todo, se quienes están o no están en la tierra –dijo fastidiada

Todos absulotamente todos quedaron atonitos era verdad en definitva ese es el infierno, se escuchaban gritos de dolor y agonia, se sentía desde lejos el olor a muerte,frustacion,sangre era terrible habían personas o cosas amoformas sangrando o moviéndose era asqueroso, habían mas cosas como un Reyno desde lejos pero no pudieron observar mas ya que Sakura lo cerro.

Sasuke:I-imposible…-estaba sumamente impactado-´

Kakashi:como puede existir tal cosa?!-estaba muy perplejo-

Naruto:No me lo creo… -estaba sosteniéndose de Neji quien estaba sorprendido-

Tenten: Q-que…es verdad –tenia los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa-

Encapuchada: ah! Si falta el cielo no? –dijo aburrida,hizo un chasqueo de dedos apareciendo un portal blanco-aun mas satisfecho Neji Hyuga? –sonrio malvadamente-

Todos obsevaron y quedaron pasmados,era hermoso,se mostraba una paz Hermosa se sorprendieron aun mas al ver lo que menos pensaban, angeles,sus rostros no se miraban. Arboles de cerezo se observaban rodeando a un Inmenso sentían la relajación,frescura,sentían como si los angeles cantaran, era callado mostraba la paz,no pudieron ver mas, Sakura de nuevo ha cerrado el portal.

Encapuchada:satisfechos? –dijo aburrida- mmm…Tsunade quiero comer algo-friamente le dijo-

Tsunade: después creo que ellos iran a comer, acompañalos ,hare mi trabajo –dijo fastidiada-

Todos estaba perplejos,del mas extrovertido al mas frio,era sorprendente.

Naruto: entonces estamos frente a una Diosa? Wow! Asombroso! Aunque por que no la conocimos antes? –curiosamente pregunto-

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿Cómo no la conocieron antes?

Tsunade:ah si …ella creo una esfera donde estuviera encerrada ahí por exactamente un siglo…la esfera la hacia mas fuerte supongo que ahora es invensible –dijo mirándola-bueno váyanse tengo trabajo!

Hinata:u-u-un si-siglo? Cuantos a-a-ños ti-tiene? –timidamente la vio-

Encapuchada:Exactamente Mil docientos años…por cierto mi nombre es Haruno Sakura-dijo mirándola fríamente-

Kiba:Sakura…lindo nombre –le dijo contento-

Tenten: wow,eres viejísim- digo es muy adulta –dijo asustada-

Naruto:Vieja es mas vieja que tu! Jajaja-burlandose de los dos estaba-

Sasuke:deberías dejas de burlarte de ella dobe, es Diosa-dijo mirándolo de reojo-

Kakashi:Entonces como es tu cuerpo,supongo que uno de una viejita-mejor me callo-avergonzado dijo volviendo a ver su libro-

Sakura:jamás envejezco –dijo fríamente,mientras la capa desaparecia en llamas dejando ver su cara y cuerpo-lo ves? –dijo fastidiada-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos,ella era…hermosa,celestial era la mujer mas bella que han visto realmente,se sonrojaron era inevitable hasta las chicas lo hicieron era tan perfecta, les daba un poco de envidia ,pero bueno era inevitable era hermosa,bella era única.

Lee:h-hermosa…-sin querer dijo eso e inmediatamente lo noto y se sonrojo mas-

Sakura:es obvio no solo mi poder cambio, si no también mi cuerpo, según se,mi cuerpo es único, esta modificado por mi sangre pura de Diosa a que nadie tendrá mis características,ni siquiera la cintura,o los ojos, en conclusión soy única-decia mientras los observaba-bueno cuando nos vamos?

Naruto: a-ah si! Vamos a Ichiru ramen! –entusiasmado- vamos rápido!-todos salieron de la torre-

Mientras caminaban todos los quedaba viendo era obvio Sakura era hermosísima nadie la superaba en belleza,era muy llamativa,mientras caminaban se dieron cuenta del vestuario,y era similar al de sasuke lo comentaron pero ella no dijo nada,también notaron su caminado hasta eso era hermoso, elegante y firme,caminado a su lado parecían bebes recién nacidos.

Ichiraku Ramen.

Señor (Mori: no recuerdo el nombre x3) :Bienvenidos! Como os fue el misión mis novatos –entusiasmado grito,pero nota a alguien inusual,se sonrojo al máximo-q-quien es ella?

Kakashi:una chica nueva de konoha,su nombre es Sakura haruno. –dijo mientras tomaba asiento como todos-

Sakura:mm…-dijo ella nada mas,un simple monosílabo-

Ino:jeje no habla mucho,no te preocupes asi es ella –nerviosamente le dijo-jeje

Naruto:traenos Ramen a todos! A mi nueve tazones! –le grito con alegría-

Sasuke:tsk,pagas tu dobe-le dijo indiferentemente-

Naruto:QUE?! Ahhh, ya veremos –dijo entrecerrando los ojos-

Kakashi:por cierto no nos hemos presentado Sakura-san, soy Kakashi hatake –mirándola y sonrojándose un poco,volviendo rápidamente la vista al libro-

Naruto:y yo Naruto uzumaki! Datteba`yo ! –alegremente y sonrojado le dijo-

Kiba:soy Kiba inuzuka,un gusto-le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Hinata:y-yo soy Hinata Hyuga-sonrojada de la vergüenza-

Ino:yo soy ino yamanaka –dijo volteando la cara arrogantemente-

Shino:soy Shino abúrame-dijo lentamente-

Lee:soy Rock Lee mucho gusto,preciosura –grito con emoción y un puño en alto-

Shikamaru:soy Shikamaru nara,tsk –dijo mientras se ponía en control en la mesa ocultando su gran sonrojo-

Choji:Soy choji Akimichi! –comiendo papas fritas moviendo rápido sus mejillas para que no mire su sonrojo-

Neji:Neji Hyuga aunque tu ya lo sabias,hmp –un poco enojado la observo y volteo la mirada al sentir la cara roja-

Tenten:soy Tenten Ama, mucho gusto –comento mientras jugaba con una kunai en mano-

Sai:soy sai toku (Mori:bueno a inventar apellido x3 no tiene) un placer –comento observando las delicada y hermosa cara de Sakura,dándose cuenta de lo que hacia se sonrojo y volteo la cara-

Sakura: no entiendo el por que de presentarse se todo de ustedes pero bueno –volteo a ver a Sasuke y dijo-y tu no lo haras?

Sasuke:hmp,de todos modos ya sabes quien soy,pero soy Uchiha,uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura:Uchiha? Tsk,hasta en estos lados andan los uchihas, eres hermano menor de itachi no? –volteo a verlo con una sonrisa siniestra y malvada-

Sasuke estaba enojado por esa pregunta ese maldito de itachi,mato a todo su clan juro que se vengarí quedaron callados por la pregunta era un tema delicado para sasuke.

Sasuke:si,ese estúpido bastardo,no andes haciendo preguntas idiotas –le contesto molesto-

Sakura:cierto eres tu, vi como Itachi mataba al clan,fue un poco extraño,pero es mejor no juzgar un libro por su portada idiota –rio malvadamente y fríamente una risa fría,esa risa dio miedo-

Señor:eh,oh,eh aquí esta su Ramen~~ -cantarinamente llego y les puso un plato a cada uno y a naruto 9 platos-

Sasuke:cá-callate mejor,eres terrible idiota una molestia –le grito en la cara-

Sakura ni se inmuto fue divertido le encanta hacer sufrir a las personas hace un siglo no lo hacia.

Sakura:hmp, es divertido torturar y hacer sufrir a las personas solo eso digo –friamente susurro pero todos la escucharon-

Todos pensaron que era muy,fría,frívola,distante,malvada era, terrible pero hermosa lamentablemente.

Sakura tomo un poco de ramen, quedo un poco impactada "desde cuando la comida humana sabe bien" se pregunto,de repente un hambre inmeso la invadió, quiso controlarse pero no pudo,era deliciosa entraban bocados por bocados pero a una velocidad rápida pero educada (Mori:no como naruto x3) era deliciosa!.Rapidamente termino su otro plato.

Sakura: tsk, Señor quiero otro plato! –ordeno con una mirada fría,pero había un punto de ansiedad,inmediatamente lo recibió-

Los demás lo tomaron normal debes en cuando ellos comiandon dos e incluso 3,no le prestaron mucha atención hasta que…ya iba por su decima taza de ramen!.

Ino:parece que Naruto tiene competencia…-susurro con unas gotitas de sudor en la frente-

Tenten: ammm…una Diosa comiendo asi es muy extraño –ladeo la cabeza para ver los distintos tipos de angulos,viéndola comer-

Sakura:Hmp,es difícil no tener hambre cuandoestas encerrada un siglo, al parecer las sensaciones no desaparecieron , pero si los sentimientos – comento moviendo los palillos circularmente sobre su tazon numero quince-

Sai : pero es muy extraño aun asi,es como si el pene de Naruto estuviera mas grande ,aunque eso es aun mas enxtraño –Rio fingidamente –

Sakura lo volteo a ver nadie se percato que lo miraba.

Naruto : -sonrojado como tomate le grito- Sai-baka no digas cosas asi cuando no son ciertas!-

Sakura:Sai…no estas aburrido? –levantandose de su asiento puso su cara a centímetro de la de el,su mirada fría calo en sai – no lo estas?-

Sai estaba nervioso lo ocultaba muy bien con una diminuta sonrisa fingida engañaba a los demás,pero a Sakura no,sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería ella y en cierta forma esta aburrido.

Sakura: Creo que como Diosa te ayudare,vámonos- le dijo mientras salía del puesto de ramen, indiferentemente volteo a ver a los demás- saldré con sai,avisen a Tsunade y díganle que me deje la llave del departamento y que quiero que me asigne a Ambu- sonrio diabólicamente dando entender que quiere que cumpla-

Neji: A-ambu?! Ni siquiera nosotros lo somos, tsk pero es obvio considerando su poder…

Naruto: donde vas Sakura-chan?!

Sakura: a un lugar con Sai ,y desde cuando te di permiso a que me dijieras asi uzumaki?, pero bueno, hasta luego –movio ligeramente su mano en señal de despedida-

Naruto: wuaa no seas mala Sakura-chan, aunque no quieras te dire asi!

Sai: ug, hasta luego –se notaba nervioso y muy sonrojado a pesar de su palidez-

Sakura y Sai salieron.

Kiba: Estupido suertudo, en definitiva quiero una cita con ella, aunque de miedo –sonrojado lo dijo ,cerrando sus ojos para no ver las caras de los demás-

Lee: no, yo lo hare! –enojado y celoso reclamo-

Naruto: no! Yo! El gran uzumaki naruto lo hara! –entusiamado y sonrojodo grito-

Hinata con ese comentario se puso cabizbaja…era doloroso.

Shikamaru: tsk,es problemático pero…y-yo también –inmediatamente se sonrojo y volteo la cara-

Ino lo vio y miro su sonrojo se puso muy triste.

Choji: ñan ñan yo también!- su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza-

Shino: yo…también…-susurro pero todos escucharon y se sorprendieron-

Neji: … igual –susurro nadie escucho,pero leyeron sus labios también se sorprendieron-

Sasuke: *pensamientos* y…yo también tsk, que me esta pasando?!- frunció un poco el entrecejo y lo normalizo al instante -

Tenten: solo por que es linda ya la quieren?! –euforica se levanto y miro a los chicos-

Naruto: jajaja no es por eso Tenten , es por que es diferente, no se, hay algo que nos gusta…todo de ella me cautiva aunque de un poco de miedo, jeje,trae algo especial en ella..-pensativamente miro hacia una ventana-mejor vámonos!

Kakashi también pensó " yo también….la quiero" se sonrojo con ese pensamiento y volvió su vista al libro .

Kiba: si…aunque quien paga? –entrecerro sus ojos viendo a cada uno, sus expresiones eran de "Olvidalo,yo no dare"- vamos chicos paguen!-

Ino: Estas loco?! Naruto se comio como 30 tazones,sakura 15 y sumando a nosotros que comimos como uno o dos –indignada se recostó en su asiento-

Sasuke: quien debería pagar,debería ser quien se comio treinta tazones y propuso venir aquí –vio a naruto arrogantemente insinuando que el pagaría-

Naruto: Nooo! Por que?! Por que?! –lloraba comicamente y abrió su cartera de sapo e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que…no tiene ni un ryo –e-etto no tengo…

Kakashi :y aun asi vienes! Y ahora que hacemos –movia su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente se miraba pensativo-

Señor: hehe,no se preocupen por eso…Esa señorita de pelo rosa ammm…Sakura! Lo ha pagado todo no se preocupen –sonrio hacia ellos -ahora vayanse tengo clientes que esperan por asientos-hostilmente dijo pero haciéndolo divertido movio su mano de lado a lado

Naruto:ella…lo ha pagado eh?! eran como dosmil ryu!,cuando la veamos se lo pagaremos-

Neji: si,me pregunto que hara con sai? –fastidiado, resoplo y ya iba caminando cuando…

Kiba: Entonces vamos a ver! Akamaru, rastrea el olor de Sai!

Akamaru inmediatamente empezó a oler el piso,comenzando a guiarlos.

Ino: no deberíamos espiar es grosero no creen? – se notaba incomoda parecía que quería pero a la vez no-

Kiba: no es grosero y no espiaremos,solo escucharemos y veremos cosas que son privadas,nada mas –un poco ansioso por llegar,el lugar al parecer estaba lejos-

En otro lugar

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente junto a Sai a las orillas de un hermoso lago, estaban en un bosque,habían lindas flores entre ellas orquídeas,príncipes azules,azucenas y se veía nervioso era obvio no muchas veces estas a la par de un Dios y de remate diviso algo entre lejos supo inmediantamente que era…un Arbol de cerezo.

Sakura: vamos sígueme…-camino junto a sai hasta sentarse a la par del árbol de cerezo,se sentaron juntos Sai estaba muy nervioso y mas aun por que tenia un leve roce con ella-

Sai: por que me has traido aquí?

Sakura: hmp,como Diosa tengo que ayudar a los humanos, y veo que tu necesitas mi ayuda – cerro los ojos lentamente al parecer estaba concentrada en algo-

Sai: ayuda? N-no la necesito –estaba curioso,ayuda? En que? Será que se refiere a…

Sakura: No te hagas el desentendido puedo sentir tus emociones…no te has despedido de el verdad?...has tenido un pasado triste y muy pesado,algo que un humano no soporta mucho,es por eso que no te expresas bien no? Tus emociones han sido robadas, aniquiladas y desechadas,solo para el estúpido uso que los humanos quieren…el poder de ayudare como Diosa no puedo permitir que pases por esto. Shin también quiere despedirse de ti, antes no pudieron no? Shin…es muy bueno como angel y me ha hablado de ti,y ha llorado en mi hombro al no poder despedirse de ti, la enfermedad de Shin no la pudieron curar los ninjas médicos y tu no pudistes estar con el ya que estuviste en una misión…ahora quiero que te despidas de el como es debido,que opinas? –ladeo su cabeza hacia el –

Sai:y-yo quiero despedirme de el! No pude hacerlo hace tiempo y hoy…es mi oportunidad es ahora o nunca…- su mirada se miraba cristalina y su rostro era un poco de angustia-

Sakura: con su muerte tu cerrastes tus emociones, pero veo que cuando te despidas podras ser mas emocional y el resto será como tu quieras,si quieres sonreir verdaderamente o falsamente,si quieres llorar o no quieres,podras hacer lo que quieras mostrando un poco mas de tus sentimientos – hizo unos sellos de manos pero paro rápidamente- …no creen que es grosero espiar a los demás en cosas privadas? – lanzando una shuriken hacia unos arbustos,salieron los novatos-

Naruto: fue imposible Sakura-chan! Era tentador! Lo sentimos! –nervioso movia sus brazos de una forma muy extraña-

Ino: u-uh lo sentimos sakura-san – movio su cara a un lado de sakura viendo a Sai que estaba un poco enojados por que estaban ahí-supongo que es muy personal no?

Sakura: bueno…lo hecho hecho esta…mejor apártense estorbaran nada mas,me sorprende que también vinieran ustedes tres me decepcionaron un poco…Hyuga,uchiha y Aburame.

Neji: n-nos han obligado – se sentía un poco mal…la ha decepcionado-

Shino: solo tenia curiosidad es normal de los humanos…

Sasuke:hmp,no quería venir pero me han obligado,además quien querria ver a alguien como tu Haruno- un poco furioso e indignado volteo su cara,fue un acto muy infantil-

Sakura: como sea supongo que han escuchado lo que he hablado no? Puedo sentir las emociones de cada uno de ustedes…y se que lo que dicen es mentira curiosidad y …celos? Como sea –se mostro un poco confusa

Los chicos quedaron perplejos…entonces puede sentir que la quieren,que gustan de ella? Eso es un grave error…pero ni modo no les importa que lo sepa,por que están seguros que lucharan por su amor.

Sakura: bien ya no importa,seguire haciendo lo que hacia…listo sai? –volteo a verlo y lo vio asentir lentamente-bien- hizo unos sellos con la mano para después pronunciar-**Tenshi no yobidashi (invocación de Angel)-**despues de de pronunciarlo una luz blanca y brillante se hizo presente-

Todos vieron esa luz era fuerte pero extrañamente no les lastimaba los ojos,poco a poco la luz fue apagándose para dar paso a un joven de cabello gris y ojos negros,su tez era un poco bronceada , su vestuario era como una toga blanca de seda y lo mas sorprendente una alas hermosas en su espalda era hermoso,un angel.

Sakura: Shin,me habías dicho que querías despedirte de Sai no? El también quiere hacerlo,por eso te he invocado espero y te despidas correctamente y no sigas lloraban en mi hombro – vio de reojo como sonreía apenado- adelante sin pena-vio como Sai caminaba lentamente hacia el hasta abrazarlo.- hagamos no a un lado novatos vamos a esos arbustos –camino hacia ahí y se a recostó en ellos-

Los demás hicieron lo mismo observando como Sai y su hermano adoptivo se abrazaban

Sai:S-shin! Realmente lo siento…no estuve a tu lado para despedirme de ti,no te cuide correctamente como debía hacerlo,lo siento…-una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho y abrazo a un mas a Shin –

Shin: baka,quien dice que fue por tu culpa? Ha sido culpa mia por no cuidarme y si no estuviste conmigo fue por… Danzo –ese nombre lo dijo con rencor –no te sientas culpable .por cierto Sai has terminado el libro de aquella vez? –sonriendo tiernamente se separo de el poco a poco,sentándose en el suelo y le indico a Sai que hiciera lo mismo-

Sai:si..ya lo he terminado y…quiero que te lo quedes…-busco entre unos bolsillos de su pantalón,sacando un libro negro y en su portada dos ñiños tomados de la mano-

Shin: gr-gracias! –sonrio tiernamente y lo tomo entre manos,pero después volteo hacia Sakura y dijo- en el cielo esta prohibido llevar cosas de humanos…Sakura-sama me…lo puedo que-fue interrumpido por sakura

Sakura: no hay problema llévatelo!

Shin: Gracias Sakura-sama,gracias sai! Ya que me has dado algo importante te dare al importante también – movio sus manos hacia su cuello,sacando un hermoso collar era de plata y el dije era…una flor de sakura congelada,sai quedo sorprendido-

Sai:que significa la flor de cerezo?

Shin: Sakura me lo dio cuando me sentía solo y no estaba ella para como ella dice…llorar en su hombre,jeje –se rasco la cabeza un poco avergonzado-

Sai: wow,gracias Shin! – agarro el collar y se lo puso era hermoso tiraba destellos rosas y negros-

Los chicos inmediatamente pensaron algo…Sai tiene un collar hecho por sakura! No puede ser,desgraciado sai!.

Sai y Shin pasaron una hora hablando y disfrutando su tiempo pero ya ha llegado la hora.

Sakura: Sai , es tiempo de que Shin regrese.-parandose al lado de ellos esperando a que se despidan-

Sai:ya…es tiempo…-abrazo fuertemente a Shin y lloro en su hombro-gracias,gracias,gracias por todo Shin te quiero!

Shin: Sai se fuerte ahora tienes a alguien que te apoyara mi señora Sakura tal vez se vea mala pero tiene una parte buena,te quiero sai,cuidate-una lagrima resbalo por su cara –

Sakura: es tiempo- Shin se separo de Sai y le sonrio

Sai: nos volveremos a ver? –su voz estaba quebradiza

Shin: eso no se Sai,pero ten por seguro que dentro de mucho tiempo o..tal vez nunca –volteo a ver a Sakura y asintió.-mi Señora recuerde lo que tendrá que hacer dentro de un mes.

Sakura: no se me olvidara por nada,no te preocupes,nos vemos –tuvo una pequeñísima sonrisa nadie la noto solo Shin , hizo unos sellos para gritar-**Senaka no tenshi (vuelve angel).**

Sai se paro y camino hacia sakura, que estaba de espalda,y la abrazo todos se sorprendieron de ese acto no se lo imaginaban que Sai haría algo como eso.

Sai: gracias Sakura-san,gracias-sakura sentía mojada su espalda,el estaba llorando-

Sakura:tengo muchos propósitos y uno de ellos es ayudar a los humanos –se volteo y abrazo a Sai,el estaba muy sonrojado-

Neji: *tose falsamente* vámonos te llevaremos al departamento que Tsunade-sama te otorgo,ya es muy tarde-estaba muy celoso se notaba a leguas-

Sakura:claro vamos-se separo de Sai y comenzo a caminar con su elegante caminado-que esperan? –su fría voz los hizo reaccionar-

Lee:si! Vamos mi bella flor de cerezo! –entusiamado comenzó a caminar a la par de ella

Naruto: si! Vamos! Dattebayo! –y penosamente puso una mano por los hombros de la pelirosa-

Sasuke: tsk-se enojo mucho por lo que hizo Naruto pero cada quien tendrá su oportunidad-

Neji:hmp,vamos es por ahí…

Ino: wua que sueño tengo,me arden mis hermosos ojos! –restregandose los ojos y bostezando comenzó a caminar junto a Sakura-

Hinata:s-si y-yo tambi-ien ten-g-go sueño –timidamente se coloco a la par de Ino.

Todos iban caminando por Konoha por la noche iban platicando,bueno en risas parecían un grupo de amigos que se divertían,iban felices y celosos por cierto rubio.

Tenten:por cierto Sakura-san Tsunade-sama dijo que porfavor llegaras temprano a primera hora mañana,al parecer te dara marca ambu y una misión y algo mas pero ahh no recuerdo –la castaña tenia una cara de frustacion al no poder recordar,pero su cara tuvo un toque de alivio y sorpresa al recordar- Asi! También quería que le digas si te parece bien el departamento…como se me pudo olvidar algo tan absurdo –movia su cabeza de lado a lado.

Sakura:bien..

Neji:es este…es lindo –sus ojos estaban dirigidos a el hermoso departamento de dos pisos con flores de todo tipo rodeándola era de color azul y de un tipo victoriano.

Sakura ya estaba entrando a la casa cuando Neji la detuvo.

Neji: la llave Haruno toma –le entrego la llave en mano y acaricio la mano de ella lentamente.

Sakura:hmp –empezo a entrar al departamento de nuevo pero la detuvo de nuevo.

Neji: buenas noches –un poco avergonzado le beso la mejilla-

Sakura:si,buenas noches a ti también,buenas noches uzumaki,abúrame,yamanaka,inuzuka,Hyuga,Lee,nara,Akimichi,Sai,Hatake,Ama y uchiha .

Todos le dijieron Buenas noches también y uno que otro que le dio un beso en la mejilla,muy sonrojados obviamente.

Al dia siguiente.

Sakura despertó,estaba cansada,generalemente como Diosa duerme una vez al año y recupera todas las energias pero esa vez si que andaba ganas de dormir,recordó que tenia que ir donde Tsunade,asi que fue a bañ estaba desnuda y entro al baño comenzó a restregar el jabon pero vio su pecho,hombro y vientre,eran tres tatuajes,comenzó a tocarlos cada uno significaba algo y le otorgaba un poder el del pecho era el de un dragon se enrollaba un poco por su seno derecho significa lo sano y lo bueno y el poder era que sanaba cualquier cosa, el del hombro era una espiral muy extraña estaba en su hombro izquierdo y le otorgaba el poder de la fuerza bruta y el del vientre…era un demonio,una sombra dando efectos de ser un demonio daba el poder del mal y lo sangriento,eran 3 poderes de los miles que tenia.

Termino de bañarse vestirse con la misma ropa que antes solo que estaba limpia,salió del departamento y comenzó a caminar no le importo dejar con cerradura el departamento,llego a la torre del hokage y entro a la oficina sin tocar.

Sakura:ya estoy aquí Tsunade y si me gusto el departamento- fríamente le dijo

Tsunade:me alegra mi señora,supongo que sabe para que esta aquí,le hare la marca del ambu y le dara su primera misión,porfavor venga y le pongo la marca

Sakura se puso al lado de Tsunade y Tsunade remango su camisa y coloco su mano en el hombro derecho y una luz emitió de ahí,quito su mano dejando ver una marca negra ,común de los ambu.

Tsunade:bien esta es tu misión es fácil,encontrar unos renegados de Konoha-le entrego un pergamino donde salían las ubicaciones donde podrían encontrarse-eso es todo-

Sakura: es muy fácil Tsunade,dame algo mas fuerte –ordeno con el entrecejo un poco fruncido,como podía darle algo tan insignificante?-

Tsunade:ahhh,esta bien es muy terca –comenzo a rebuscar en unos estantes,pero por error uno callo era muy diferente a los demás –

Sakura lo recogió y rompió el sello que lo retenia,empezó a leer,una sonrisa sinientra y malvada comenzó a formarse en esos labios rojizos y una mirada de maldad y frialdad se posesiono en sus ojos.

Tsunade:que tal es-se asombro al ver a Sakura su rostro daba miedo,vio lo que tenia en manos y se asusto aun mas-mi señora deje eso! –trato de quitárselo pero no pudo. Ya que ella la esquivo.

Sakura:quiero esta misión,la quiero y es una orden! – fríamente la miro,dando entender que la quería-ordenes son ordenes..

Tsunade:si…mi señora pero cuidese saldrá por la noche –dio un suspiro mientras observaba la cara maniática de Sakura-

Sakura: al fin conocere a Akatsuki eh? muchos han llegado al infierno como en el cielo por ellos…me sorprende,además ahí esta el no?

Tsunade:si ahí esta el,mientras yo cuidaba el cielo cuando no estaba el cuidaba el infierno-susurro pero sakura la escucho-

Sakura:Akastsuki…interesante – diabólicamente una diminuta risa salió,era…escalofriante.

* * *

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado el cap!**

**D: que pasara con Akatsuki?**

**Sakura que trama y quien es el que esta en Akatsuki?**

**Por que el cielo es azul? Okno x3**

**Hasta el prox cap! :3**


End file.
